


Don't Get Hit by Cars

by JustAReader23346798



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accident, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Guts - Freeform, Hit by a car, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, cracked ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAReader23346798/pseuds/JustAReader23346798
Summary: Jeff and Jack are on a date again, that is to say they're out killing. However, while running around and enjoying the blood staining each others hands, an overzealous cop causes a bit of a problem.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer
Kudos: 55





	Don't Get Hit by Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing in ao3 this time to try and format it better! Please let me know if it helps, and if there's anything else I need to work on!  
> As usual, please heed the tags.

"You're always so messy." Jack murmured as he watched his boyfriend (yes, he thinks that's the right term at this point) mercilessly stab a woman. The black haired boy looks up at him, a wide grin on his blood covered face.  


“That’s rich, coming from Mr. Cannibal here.”  


Jack grins behind his mask. His own hands were covered in blood, and if he were to lift his mask up over his face you’d be able to see blood dripping down his chin. But at least he’d made an effort not to get blood all over himself.  


Jeff, however, made no such effort, stabbing and splattering with reckless abandon. Not that Jack was genuinely complaining.  


Police sirens wailed in the distance, making the two killers look up. “Ugh!” Jeff groaned as he got up, flinging his head back like an annoyed teen. “I was just getting started!” Jack's eyes flickered down to the mutilated woman, stab wounds ripping open her stomach. A snort escaped the walking corpse as he stared at the teared apart intestine hanging out the side of her.  


The masked killer turned and prepared to hope the woman's fence only to be interrupted by the grough voice of his accomplice.  


“Wait,” he groaned, leaning down and smearing his hand in a puddle of blood, not that he needed to, his hand was already covered in it. He walked to the fence and began writing ‘Go to Sleep’ in blood on the wood, making Jeff quirk a brow.  


“It’s my signature,” Jeff responded as if he could see through Jack's mask. “To let them know that _I _did it. I don’t want anyone else taking credit for my good work.”  
__

__“A signature?” Jack laughed. “Childish, but not surprising coming from you.”  
_ _

__“Fuck off, Jackass.”  
_ _

__Though they poked and made fun of each other, Jack knew it was just a joke. He knew Jeff would be more offended if Jack had complimented it. He could practically hear him saying “Fuck off, Jackass!” but with more aggressive gusto.  
_ _

__And as Jeff took a step back to admire his sloppy, dripping writing, Jack had to admit that his little signature was nothing if not enduring.  
_ _

__A slamming against the locked fence door opposite the two boys grabbed Jack out of the moment, thrusting him back into reality.  
_ _

__“This is the police!” a voice boomed as the wooden door began to crack. “Put your hands up!”  
_ _

__“That’s our que!” Jeff laughed, jumping and grabbing the top of the fence. Jeff followed suit, hopping the fence and landing just moments after Jeff.  
_ _

__“There they are!”  
_ _

__“Aw fuck.” Jeff groaned as footsteps rampaged towards the two. Jack looked around quickly, they were in an alley so they would have to either jump the next fence and hope to land somewhere with more running room or run straight ahead, which led to the barbed wire fence barring the normal populace from the woods.  
_ _

__Before Jack could make the decision, Jeff darted to the fence, leaving Jack to run after him.  
_ _

__“We should head back to the mansion.” Jeff said casually as they ran ahead. Jack simply nodded his head.  
_ _

__Jeff grabbed garbage cans and other junk as they ran, throwing it in the path behind them to hinder the cops chasing them. Gunshots echoed the alley, but Jack knew they were too far from the cops for them to be able to properly aim. As a bullet hissed past his ear, he knew that, at the very least, a gunshot wouldn’t be a big deal.  
_ _

__As they reached the exit of the alley Jeff turned to Jack, blood matting his hair and adrenaline still obvious in his limbs. “Wanna play some Mario Kart when we get ba-”  
As the bleach skinned killer ran ahead through the alley, the sirens became louder and louder until a car collided with Jeff's body, throwing him away. Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he watched the car drive forward a little more before stopping, watching as the cop parked and moved to get out of the car. Jack didn’t give him any thought as he held a gun to him and screamed for him to get on the ground, instead running around the car to stare at his hit lover.  
_ _

__He quickly kneeled in front of Jack, taking the bullets aimed in his direction like they were nothing. Jeff was heaving, a hand on his chest and his own blood (a unique, darker red than his victims blood) coming out of his mouth as he coughed. Pressing a pale hand against his chest, he murmured “What the fuck?”  
Jack quietly stood up and turned his head around, staring at the cop shooting him. The cop was shaking, no doubt horrified at Jack's indifference to the bullets that had been peppered into his back.  
_ _

__“G-Get on the fuckin ground!” he shouted shakily, aiming his gun at Jack's head. “Get on the ground right fuckin now!”  
_ _

__Jack let out a hiss, anger coursing through his body. He didn’t bother with his scalpel, instead lifting his mask onto his head (the cop let out a gasp, as most humans would when they saw a face with bleeding black holes for eyes) before launching himself at the man.  
_ _

__“F-fuck! FUCK!” he shouted, shooting wildly at the undead demon coming at him. Jack lashed out at the cop, clawing his stomach open before grabbing his shoulders. The cop let out a strangled screech as blood poured out, Jack finally silencing him with a deep bite to his throat. A quick throw back of his head and Jack had torn out the cops throat, spitting out the disgusting flesh. _’What an awful taste’ _he thought to himself, pulling his mask back down.  
___ _

___“JOHNNY!” bullets once again flew his way, and Jack ran back to Jeff to pick up his body before sprinting away.  
_ _ _

___He could hear the cops screaming behind him, gun shots still hissed past him and he could hear a few footsteps still chasing him. ‘ _Learn when to give up! _’ he wanted to shout, but he was too focused on getting back into the woods.  
___ _ _

___Jeff coughed as Jack took a sharp turn, skidding briefly in the mud before continuing his run.  
_ _ _

___“Let me go, you asshole,” Jeff groaned as the barbed wire fence that blocked the woods off from the general public came into sight. “I can fucking carry myself.”  
Jack ignored him, too busy thinking of how to get Jeff to the other side. Another bullet hissed past him, grazing his ear and making it ring for a quick second. He looked behind him and cursed under his breath to see a smaller group of cops still chasing them. Most of them were carrying their guns at their side, though some were still holding them up and firing. ‘ _At least they’re running out of ammo.’ _  
___ _ _

___He looked between the fence and the cops, adrenaline coursing into his muscles as the cops drew closer with every passing moment. He knew if he got caught he could escape, but after Jeff got shot a few time and was _hit by a fucking car _, Jack wasn’t so sure about his boyfriend. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to stand around to find out.  
___ _ _

___Taking a few steps back he hoisted Jeff over his shoulder, earning a pained grunt from his companion. “What the hell are you-” He didn’t get to finish the sentence as he was thrown towards the top of the fence. The killer let out a yelp but grabbed the barbed wire, getting his footing and dragging himself over the top and to the other side. Jack followed much quicker, taking riskier maneuvers and throwing himself over just a little too early, ignoring the rip of his jacket against the barbed wire.  
_ _ _

___He landed next to Jeff, who was sitting up. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He demanded, glaring up at the masked boy with fury. All Jack needed to do was point at the cops, who were stopping on the other side of the fence. The two killers watched them, waiting for them to fire or climb the fence after them.  
_ _ _

___One cop held up his gun and pulled the trigger frantically, producing a quite ‘ _click _’. “They’re out of ammo!” Jeff burst out laughing, pointing at the cops with a bloody finger. Jack just stood there, watching, waiting for one of them to jump the fence.  
___ _ _

___“G-d damnit!” The cop who’d tried to fire shouted, slamming his gun to the ground and grabbing the fence. He ran at the fence, grabbing hold of it and hoisting himself up.  
_ _ _

___“No!” an officer shouted. “Miles, get away from it, now! Hurry!”  
_ _ _

___The officer, Miles, ignored the other cop, continuing to climb up.  
_ _ _

___Jeff stopped laughing and grinned. It was a special treat for the creepypastas to get to kill a cop this easily, to not have to worry about getting shot. Most cops, most people, knew not to hop the fence into the woods, especially if they were unarmed. Sometimes, though, newbie cops would try and chase after them.  
_ _ _

___Jeff pulled out his knife and stumbled towards the cop before coughing, pulling a hand up to his mouth to catch his own blood. Jack glanced between his lover and Officer Miles. The masked boy walked towards the fence until he was inches away, watching as he reached the barbed wire.  
_ _ _

___“MILES!” the previous officer, a woman, screamed again. She began running to the fence, but Miles had already pulled himself over the barbed wire, grunting in pain as his hands were stabbed.  
_ _ _

___“G-d fuckin,” Jeff cursed, stumbling forward again, his knife in hand. Jack simply slashed his hand forward in one swift motion, making Miles let out a blood curdling scream and fall away from the fence.  
_ _ _

___“No!” Jeff and the woman screamed in unison. Miles fell against the concrete sidewalk, holding his gashed stomach.  
_ _ _

___“I wanted that one, you fuck!” Jeff yelled, still hunched over and coughing up blood, making Jack turn to him and roll his eyes.  
_ _ _

___The woman ran up to her teammate, crouching next to him and glaring at Jack. “You motherfucker!” she spat through clenched teeth.  
_ _ _

___“Officer Holly!” Jeff laughed, stumbling to the fence and leaning against it, pressing his face forward to sneer at the woman. “Long time no see!”  
_ _ _

___“You fuckers are lucky we’re out of ammo!” Holly shouted. “Or I’d be fuckin shooting the hell out of you! How dare you kill Miles!”  
_ _ _

___“Oh boo hoo,” Jeff mocked, making fake crying noises. “Oh Jack, what have we done!” he leaned against the blue masked boy, pressing his hand to his forehead dramatically. “We’ve killed someone! Oh Lord help us!” He burst into a fit of laughter, which quickly devolved into a coughing fit.  
_ _ _

___“At least Johnny managed to run you over,” Holly spat. “How many times are you assholes going to toy with us, huh? How many more people have to die before you sick fucks are satisfied?!”  
_ _ _

___“He _hit _me,” Jeff corrected as he regained his composer, still hunched with a hand on his ribs, the other grabbing the fence to lean on. “Gonna take a lot more than dumbass luck to run me over. And I’ll keep killing till I’m bored, then I’ll probably kill again!” Jeff cackled out more laughter, coughing once again.  
___ _ _

___“Bastard!” Holly shouted at the pair.  
_ _ _

___Jack stepped next to his boyfriend, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go.” he murmured into his ear, slinging one of the bleached boys arms around his shoulder as they walked deeper into the forest.  
_ _ _

___“We’ll find you!” Holly screamed as they left. “We’ll find wherever the hell you monsters are living, and we’ll arrest and kill every last one of you!”  
_ _ _

___Jeff snorted as her shouting became less and less distinguishable. “As if,” he laughed as he and Jack trotted along. “It’ll take a G-d damn miracle for them to find the mansion.”  
_ _ _

___Jack shrugged. He and Jeff didn’t know _how _to get to the mansion themselves. If they were ever caught and interrogated, they wouldn’t be able to tell anyone how to get there. They just walked into the woods with the intention of going there, and gradually the sky would get more and more black, the mist around them would get more thick and the trees more dead. And just like that the mansion would come into sight, no signs warning people to stay away, no caution tape, just an eerie, black and white mansion sitting silently in a dead forest.  
___ _ _

___No birds sang or cawed as the couple walked their way past the gate that silently opened for them, no bugs flew in the tall grass as it shut. The mansion looked dead from the outside, with a garden full of once gorgeous flowers, now wilted and shedding their crumpled petals. The balcony of the mansion was dilapidated, Jack remembered he had once leaned against the rails and it had broken from under him. He could still see the wood laying on the grass, vines had grown around it.  
_ _ _

___The windows were boarded up with a few exceptions, the door seemed to be the only thing intact.  
_ _ _

___The front doors were massive, a bit taller than Slenderman and black and white, matching the rest of the mansion. The two opened them easily, entering the home.  
_ _ _

___The inside was vastly different from the outside. You could see through the windows perfectly fine, as if there were no boards or broken glass; some even had velvet curtains attached. Furniture littered the entrance room royally, as if decorated by a professional Slender had hired. All of it, of course, keeping with the black and white. A grand staircase led upstairs to the bedrooms, leading to different halls. There were a few doors to the side, but they just led to a kitchen or bathroom, or the basement that no one went in except Slender.  
_ _ _

___“Wonder where Slendy is?” Jeff seid, looking around. “Usually here to greet us.”  
_ _ _

___As if summoned by his name, a voice rang out behind the two boys, making them look behind them.  
_ _ _

___“There you are.”  
_ _ _

___“Hello to you too, Slendy.” Jeff replied with a bloody grin, Jack just giving him a nod.  
_ _ _

___Jack could feel Slenders impossible gaze combing him down, staring at his gunshot wounds and his bloody claws.  
_ _ _

___“Sloppy tonight, were we Jack?”  
_ _ _

___“Oh give him a break!” Jeff laughed. “Dude killed, what, two cops on his own? Course’ he got a bit fuckin messy.”  
_ _ _

___Slenders attention flickered to Jeff, making Jack feel relieved. He may live with him, but that didn’t mean Jack enjoyed the creature's attention.  
“And what chaos were you involved in tonight, Jeffrey?”  
_ _ _

___“Aw c’mon!” Jeff whined, pushing his matted hair out of his face. “What, can’t believe that I had a few clean kills?”  
_ _ _

___“With your track record, my belief pales at the thought that-”  
_ _ _

___Jeff interrupted Slender with a thick cry of laughter, interrupted by yet another coughing fit. “Always so _wordy _with you, Slendy!”  
___ _ _

___“Killed a few folks, got Jack a bite to eat, and yeah, I got a hit by a car.”  
_ _ _

___Slender raised a non-existent eyebrow, the muscle movement noticeable only by the shadows changing on his face.  
_ _ _

___“You were _hit by a car _, Jeffrey?” Jeff nodded, looking away. “Well that’s certainly… new. How have you been healing?”  
___ _ _

___“Can barely fuckin feel it.” The killer grinned. “Probably broke a rib or two, but nothing a good night's sleep won’t fix up.”  
_ _ _

___Slender simply stared at him for a moment. “Jack,” he turned his head to him. “Check him over, would you.”  
_ _ _

___“As if he wasn’t going to already.” Jeff grumbled under his breath. Jack nodded and the two boys turned away from the tall creature before them, making their way up the staircase and into Jack's room, about four doors down from Jeffs.  
_ _ _

___“Can’t we do this in my room?” the bleach skinned boy complained as Jack sat him on his pale white sheets.  
_ _ _

___Jack closed the door behind him before shaking his head. “There’s more medical equipment in here.”  
_ _ _

___“You mean like needles and scalpels?” Jeff snorted, watching his corpse skinned lover open his tools drawer. “You may know a bit of that medical shit, but you’re still a killer.”  
_ _ _

___“You act as though I haven’t pulled bullets out of you and stitched the wound closed before.”  
_ _ _

___Jeff let out a grunt.  
_ _ _

___Jack sat next to the black haired boy, setting a handful of equipment next to him. “Got a few bullets in my back, only like two I think.” Jeff mumbled, pulling his bloodied hoodie off and tossing it to the ground.  
_ _ _

___Jack reached out with bloodied hands and gently probed Jeffs skinny form. He could count every rib as his fingers glided over them, it wasn’t hard to find the cracked ones. The crack felt distinct under his pads, and Jeff's pained groan confirmed it. The crack had pushed the rib out of place, and Jeff hissed between his teeth as Jack gently pushed it back into place. Jack pulled his hands away.  
_ _ _

___“It’ll heal on its own now.” he murmured, motioning for Jeff to turn around.  
_ _ _

___“Ha! And Officer Holly was so fuckin cocky about one of her boys getting a hit on me too!” Jeff laughed. “Jokes on you, bitch! My ribs will be fine by tomorrow morning!”  
_ _ _

___“Do you and that officer know each other?”  
_ _ _

___“Heh, yeah.” Jeff laughed. “When you’re the neighborhood serial killer, you get acquainted with some of the cops. She was assigned to hunt me down and arrest me back in my home town. Guess she transferred here when people started reporting me.”  
_ _ _

___“If she’s been after you that long,” Jack pulled a bullet out of Jeff's back, dropping the bloody piece of metal next to him. “Why haven’t you killed her yet?”  
_ _ _

___“She’s more fun to keep around,” Jeff laughed, leaning to put his hand on his chin. “I mean, what other cop is gonna fuckin stand there and curse at me! And did you see her fuckin face when she saw the dude you killed? You think any of the other cops would have the guts to call me a bastard to my face for it?” The black haired boy let out a laugh. “It was fuckin hilarious! She’s a riot, I’m telling you!”  
_ _ _

___Jack shrugged as he pulled the last bullet from Jeff's back and grabbed his needle, beginning to stitch the wounds closed. Personally, Jack couldn’t imagine letting one person live that long, especially a cop trying to hunt him down. But if it amused Jeff as much as it did, he wasn’t going to criticize.  
_ _ _

___“I’ll kill her one day,” the scarred killer finished. “But till then, I’m getting all the entertainment I can get outta’ her!”  
_ _ _

___Jack just let out a grunt in response, leaning back as he finished stitchin Jeff's wounds. “Alright,” Jeff turned around. “Your turn, Jackass.”  
_ _ _

___The boy took his mask off before lifting his bloodied hoodie over his head, tossing it to the ground next to Jeffs. He turned and let Jeff unceremoniously pull the bullets out. Jack didn’t need the delicacy Jeff did. His body didn’t heal as fast as Jeffs, but it would take a hell of a lot more than an infection to kill him. Hell, Jack was pretty sure most of his wounds were infected anyway, but he never noticed. Perk of being undead, he supposed.  
_ _ _

___“Now that that’s done,” Jeff stretched out, grunting as his back popped and a tiny bit of blood leaked through the stitches. He flopped down behind him, his bare back hitting the plush sheets of Jack's bed. “Man, am I fuckin tired.”  
_ _ _

___Jack slowly layed next to him, the two boys legs dangling off his bed. “Who knew killing a few people, getting hit by a car, and running from the police took so much out of a person!” Jeff laughed.  
_ _ _

___The two layed together in silence for a few moments, Jeffs hands behind his head while Jacks were intertwined on his own chest. The silence was comfortable, the pair would often sit like this after their ‘dates’. They’d always get shot, just a little, and if nothing else Jack would just say he wanted to wrap Jeffs hands after jumping the barbed wire. He didn’t need too, they both knew that. But it was an excuse to be together just a little while longer.  
_ _ _

___Moonlight seeped into the room through a window, bathing the two in pale light. Jeff's bleach white skin seemed to glow in the light, the dust in the air illuminated and giving the two boys an almost angelic look. At least, if they weren’t both covered in blood, it would have looked that way.  
“I should probably take a shower.” Jeff groaned, turning onto his side and staring at Jack. The eyeless boy turned his head to the side, staring back at his lover. “Probably…” he murmured.  
_ _ _

___There was another moment of silence.  
_ _ _

___“Don’t get hit by cars.” Jack finally breathed out, turning on his side and cupping Jeff's face.  
_ _ _

___“Aw, were you worried about me?”  
_ _ _

___“Yeah.”  
_ _ _

___The two kissed softly, cold dead skin meeting rough bleached skin. Jack rubbed his thumb against Jeffs face where he cupped his cheek, absolutely in love with the rough, leathery texture of his boyfriend's face.  
_ _ _

___Jeff ran his hand up Jack's arm, over his shoulder and his neck to lace and intertwine his fingers between his brown locks. Jeff played with Jack's hair, sending pleasant jolts through his scalp.  
_ _ _

___Jack gently sucked on Jeff's bottom lip before the two finally split apart. They pressed their foreheads together, looking at each other. Jeff stared into Jack's eye sockets, entranced with the seemingly endless void trapped in his skull.  
_ _ _

___“The shower can wait until morning.” Jeff murmured, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! (Maybe give me some prompts for these two, I'm kinda running out of ideas)  
> They didn't fuck they just cuddled together an fell asleep LOL  
> Let me know if I missed anything that needs to be tagged!


End file.
